The Feudal Lord & A Modern Priestess
by Addicted-to-GazettE
Summary: Kagome realizes that the Lord of the West is quiet the picky eater. Lets put her culinary talents to the test.   Drabbles and Oneshots of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.
1. Cooking is Art

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

So...I wanted to post another drabble I wrote for livejournal but it doesnt fit with Obligation of Duty, and I didnt want it in my Basket of fun either. So I made a new serial- Because I can! :D This will be centured around Kagome and Sesshoumaru, in both romance and budding friendship.

**Summary**: Kagome realizes that the Lord of the West is quiet the picky eater.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Cooking is Art<span>

* * *

><p>Dinner time was a peaceful moment among the Inu-taichi; it was a time that they all worked together, winding down from a long and trying day of travel or battle.<p>

They had a very close-knit and set tradition, each working together like a well oiled machine.

Miroku would gather the fire wood. Inuyasha would hunt down any game or catch fish. Sango and Shippou would clean the catches. All was over seen by a diligent Kagome. The others could cook, with varying degrees of success, but it was Kagome with her futuristic herbs and delightful magic tools that ruled the cookery. It was she that took the title of Head Chef.

She made sure hands were clean, water didn't boil over, and that just the right amounts of seasonings were added; Along with a pinch of tender loving care.

Of course it was also her job to remember what everyone liked. For Inuyasha it was Ramen, and he had a violent adversity against anything spicy. Though his lack of interest in her other more _personally _prepared exploits bothered her immensely, it went _completely_ unappreciated; the young woman had learned to deal with his picky eating.

Everyone one has their own tastes after all.

In contrast to Inuyasha's hate of spice, Sango loves it. Seriously the Taijiya had a motto of 'The hotter the better.' It was a bit at odds with her demure manners, but Kagome was merely here to please, not question, and so she often added more than temperate spices to Sango's dishes.

Miroku, loved onigiri. Though he often leaned more to the plain, lightly salted type- she sometimes mixed it up with umekaka or just umeboshi for filling. It was rather amusing actually, since he often times bordered on the edges of sinful gluttony when it came to the simple treat. It was impossible to argue with him on the calorie intake though; when Sango had tried to make him cut back, he'd merely said it could be considered a spiritual food and thus there was no issue with consuming it in an effort to cleanse his body. The more, the better, in Kagome's opinion; that man needed all the purifying of his lecherous tendencies as he could get.

Shippou, being young, ate anything but veggies.

Well used to her friends and their unique food nit-picks, Kagome could successfully appease each member with relative ease – as well as smuggle vegtables into Shippou's diet unnoticed.

Unfortunately, their easy routine had hit a bump.

The problem had started a few weeks ago and it was mainly about Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. The western lord was a bit of a vagabond; roaming here or there, where ever his whimsy might lead- Kagome wasn't really sure what motivated the stoic demon, or that anything _could._ He was a mystery. As such the Inu-taichi had begun to take his random appearances amongst them in stride.

Kagome only had one issue.

You see, The great and terrible Sesshoumaru-sama, son of InuTaishou, brother to the Hanyou and her best friend Inuyasha, and awe inspiring heir of the Western Territories, _THE_ Killing Perfection- was perhaps Japan's _hugest picky eater ever. _

No matter what technique she tried; no matter the dish she bribed him with, _he never ate a single bite. _

She wasn't mad per say, though to say she wasn't marginally insulted would be a lie, mostly what bothered her was the failure. She's a bit of a sore loser in things like this. And so when every night they gathered around the fire to tuck in, he was always very obviously shunning the event over beyond the firelight, her lips would thin just a little more.

Rin didn't mind her cooking. The little girl half the time stuffed her face with even more alarming speed than Inuyasha. Even _Jaken _seemed to have a soft spot for the way she roasted rabbit.

What on earth was wrong with her cooking?

As she brooded over her dinner, prodding the savory meats with her chopsticks, Kagome struggled to find a plausible reasoning.

Could it not be flavorful enough? He was nobility after all. Perhaps it wasn't up to his gourmet standards? Sudden inspiration struck. Maybe it was _too _flavorful? Dogs were known for having sensitive taste buds. Sure, it didn't bother Inuyasha over much, but he was half human! While Sesshoumaru was…well…all dog.

Determination burning in her eyes, Kagome decided there was only one thing left to do; after all when all else fails you always return to the source!

It was time to have a chat with her hard to please customer.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

* * *

><p>And the first parts up! The start of another fun adventure! This wasn't written for any prompt but to go together with a piece that was written for a prompt, which is comming up next.<p>

Some fun side notes: I had ridiculous amounts of fun researching onigiri. I'm American so while I basically know what onigiri is, I dont _know_ what it is. If that makes sense. So I did some googling. It comes in a shocking variety, shapes, and sometimes even color! Never in my life have I seen something so adorable. The Japanese make such cute food! One was shaped like Hello Kitty! *fangirls* Okay Im good.

Anyways, I was looking it up origionally to see what they use for fillers, so that I didnt make some weird cultural fopah. Which brings me to defining some vocab- according to this cuisine artical I was reading, Umeboshi aka Pickled Plums, and Umekaka aka bonito flakes mixed with pickled plums, are traditional/popular fillings used in the making of the rice balls. If this or the spelling of the words are incorrect, I apologize. But here comes the fun part: the person who wrote the article, made a joke that made me choose onigiri as Miroku's food of choice. Here's why - Because the Japanese use salt to both flavor onigiri, and also in purifying rituals - the writer made a comment that since its like a soul food and the usage of salt you could obscurely consider it a religious icon/food. I giggled and could only think of Miroku twisting such logic to his advantage.

So I thought I'd share that bit of my writing process with you all. Now enough about food!

I dont know if I caught all that should be caught during the read through so If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out, so that I can fix them.

Till Next time!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	2. Small Talk

**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Summary**: Kagome voices a concern.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Small Talk<span>

* * *

><p>Whenever one asked a question of Sesshoumaru, there was always doubt of an answer. Often times, the Lord would just glance at you with careful placidity, before turning heel to glide away. Kagome had begun to understand that it was not a very good idea to persue any given topic after such a point.<p>

However, she'd also made a very important discovery. There was no outright artifice in the Demon's actions. He might manipulate, but he would never lie; if you misconstrued his meaning, he would not bother with a correction, but neither would he confirm an untruth.

And his response was always promptly given.

It was why if she ever needed an honest opinion she had the immediate reaction to approach the silent spectator of their group. Luckily his aloof manner and cool glances worked well to curb this initial reaction.

Unfortunately, the erstwhile modern Miko often times ignored protocol, and approached him anyway.

Now, it seems, was to be such a time.

Glancing up form his reclined position amongst the grass, Sesshoumaru waited; utterly resigned that he was about to be coaxed once more into a rather pointless endeavor human's labeled as 'Small talk'.

It was a rather trying and pointless task.

"Um…Can I ask you something, Sesshoumaru?" after a small pause she hastily tacked on the forgotten '-sama'

Lids lowered to hide luminescent amber inhuman eyes, "If you must."

Shifting awkwardly, the woman applied her weight to one foot then the other, hands fiddling with the edges of the short excuse for fabric, called a skirt. Finally she seemed to gather her courage enough to burst out, "Do you not like my cooking?"

Lashes fluttered but remained to rest upon his alabaster skin.

Hardly daunted by the silence, the distressed woman plowed on, "I'm not saying you have to like it or anything, but I've tried to find things you'd like. I've even tried experimenting with flavors and seasoning, careful not to make it too strong, dogs have sensitive taste buds after all," she blushed and stammered a moment, "N-not that I'm calling you a dog! …Though you are a dog demon, you still… um… that is…"

Weary of the continued prattle Sesshoumaru decided it was time to answer, if only to silence her "I do not eat human meat."

"Oh…um…does that mean you're a vegetarian, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A sigh; It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>I'm such a smart aleck. I couldn't resist the parting shot. Though to be fair Kagome at least meant it innocently.<p>

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community Dokuga_Contest's weekly Perfection #182, on March 19th, 2012. The prompt was "Prompt", with a perfect word count of 400! And thus is where it stands.

Till next time!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


End file.
